


Blake's voice

by GreggorMcPheeb



Series: The Intern [5]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 02:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3878872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreggorMcPheeb/pseuds/GreggorMcPheeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hungover mornings and back to work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blake's voice

Two nights of drinking had taken it out of me, and Saturday morning involved me curled up in bed, nursing a headache. I heard my phone ring but I ignored it, pulling the duvet over my head as I made a noise that was stuck between a walrus and a sheep. I closed my eyes and tried to fall back asleep again. My phone rang once more and ended with two text alerts. 

I managed to fall asleep for another hour and peaked out from the duvet. There was a glass of water and paracetamol on my bedside table “Thank you drunk me,” I murmured to myself as I popped open two tablets and swallowed them. I flopped back down onto the pillows anc reluctantly checked my phone: two missed calls and a text from Barbara, and a text from Miles.

You ok this morning? B x  
I sent a reply: Yeah, hungover! How are you feeling? You called too?  
I should not have had that third tequila shot! Yeah saw you leave the bar, you looked so angry…  
Ugh that’s a long story  
Call me?  
My head feels like it’s gonna explode. Noise hurts!  
Meet you at the Starbucks near yours?  
Fine…see you in an hour

I regretted agreeing to get out of bed and slowly crawled out of bed. Since I could walk to the café, I ran a bath and tidied the mess I had made the night before. I sank into the bath, the hot water automatically relaxing my over-stretched muscles and the aroma of various flowers that I had dumped into the water relaxed me to the point of slumber. I woke myself up before I fell asleep and drowned, and pulled myself out of the bath. I drained the water and towelled myself down, although the walk to my bedroom felt too long. I swore as I saw the time and rushed to get dressed, throwing on whatever was clean and comfy. 

I only had the time to do minimal make-up, and my hair was still damp, but Barbara seemed worse than me. We were both wearing sunglasses indoors but her hair was unwashed and clumps of glitter stained her skin. I felt slightly better about myself as we poured countless packets of sweetener into our strong coffee. However the moment I mentioned Miles, she immediately perked up “Tell all!” she hissed, checking to see if anyone we recognised from the night before was in the café.  
“Ok,” I sighed, launching into the long winded story, gathering as much information as I could from my hungover brain. When I mentioned Miles wanting to kiss me, Barbara audibly gasped, nearly spitting out her drink.  
“And you said no! He so has a crush on you, ever since he met you!” she stressed.  
“No way, I told him he looked at me differently because I did burlesque, I was suddenly sexy to him. I work with him every day, I think I would notice if he fancied me. Plus I don’t imagine the alcohol helped. If he did fancy me or I kissed him, we would have regretted it.”  
“I feel a bet coming on,” she winked “I bet $50 that you and Miles will end up making out by the end of the month.”  
I looked at my phone “That gives you 3 weeks to lose,” I smirked.  
“Ok, by the time the next season of RvB comes out.”  
“Deal,” I laughed “I am buying so many rounds when I win. Crap, I have to get going, I need to be at the audition in an hour,” I said, draining my coffee.  
“Good luck babe. In the audition, not the bet,” she smiled, squeezing my hand.

~*~

It took me 48 hours to reply to Miles, and it was only a chain message to tell everyone who knew about the audition that I had gotten in to the group “Hey congrats!” Gavin called out as he saw me. I was thankful the kitchen was empty apart from Miles and me on the coffee round.  
“Cheers,” I grinned.  
“When’s the first show?” he asked eagerly.  
“Hopefully in two weeks, if my routine is up to scratch and they include me on the billing. I’m still the new kid!”  
“How many people know?” he asked, looking oddly at Miles.  
“You, Miles and Barb. You were so drunk and excited you had to tell someone. I’ll let you work out which one,” I laughed, picking up a few cups. Miles and I made awkward small talk on the way back to the office, thankful for when we distributed cups.  
“You ok Mei?” Monty asked as I dropped his ridiculously strong coffee off.  
“Hmm, yeah fine,” I smiled, taking a sip of my tea.  
“Sit, I need your opinion on something,” he said. I leant back on the cushions and looked over the sketches he was drawing. He flipped through the pages until he stopped on a female character, dressed in black and white with a bow in her hair “What do you think of her?”  
“Wow, did Eileen do these?” I said, taking the folder.  
“Of course, this one is called Blake,” he replied “Would you like to voice her?”  
I chocked on tea and coughed out a response “What?”  
“Be her voice actor, we’ll have to do a demo to see if it works.”  
“Monty, I’m an intern! I’ve been here for a month, and you want me to voice one of your main characters!”  
“Well yeah, he asked me and Miles for our opinion, and we thought you would work. You just need to be broody,” Kerry contributed, wheeling his chair to the sofa.  
“Really? When did you decide this?” I asked excitedly, glancing at Miles.  
“Like last week,” Kerry shrugged.   
“Umm fuck yes!” I shouted, jumping on Monty and squeezing him hard.  
“We’ll do the demo tonight if you’re free,” Kerry said above the sound of Monty complaining.

Kerry, Monty and I sat in the recording studio together, going over the freshly printed script that Kerry and Miles spent the last few hours frantically working on. I stepped into the studio and pulled on the headphones; I had sat and worked in the recording studio for hours before, but never on the other side of the glass. My hands shook as I flipped the script back to the first page. I cleared my throat and took a swig of water once Kerry had given me the signal that we were recording. I finished the first paragraph but heard Monty through my headphones “Do it again…but…you know each time someone tells you that you’ll be good at beer pong because it’s like ping pong? Or when someone asks you if you can say some Chinese, or when they’re surprised when you say you didn’t study science or math. Or when your friend thinks you’re ‘exotic’. Blake is living in fear of racism, having to hide her identity and yet is proud of it at the same time. Try that.”  
I cleared my throat again and let myself think about what he said before re-reading the script. I looked up once I reached the end and saw Monty and Kerry smiling.


End file.
